Operating systems can provide controls to various applications executing on a computing device regarding the ability to adapt or integrate the different functionalities of the applications. For example, the operating system can include policies that restrict or deny certain functionalities or limit the ability of one or more applications to interact with other applications executing on the computing device. Thus, complete integration between the various applications and systems on the computing device can be restricted or limited.